Luna Loud
|name = Luna Loud |shows = The Loud House |personality = Originally, as a girly girl: Shy, girly, aristocracy, snobbish, polite, symphonic, orchestral, soft, quiet, neat, tidy, classy, wealthy, rich, perfumed Currently, as a tomboy: Happy, perky, fun-loving, playful, frisky, energetic, cheerful, peppy, optimistic, merry, giggly, bubbly, jolly, enthusiastic, outgoing, caring, forceful, feisty, romantic, upbeat, wild, loud, boisterous |appearance = Originally, as a girly girl: Long brown hair, girlish light purple dress with short, puffy sleeves, white earrings, square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high, black Mary Jane shoes Currently, as a tomboy: Short brown hair, purple t-shirt with a skull, a lavender plaid skirt, a light gray belt, high purple boots |alliance = Good |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |likes = Originally, as a girly girl: Playing violin, classical music, tea parties, dresses, the color pink, flowers, perfumes, cute things, butterflies, fairy tales, sophisticated parties, girly sutff, Princess Pony, being girly, being shy Currently, as a tomboy: Playing guitar, rock music, Mick Swagger, SMOOCH, bangers and mash, sunny side-up eggs, boyish stuff, rock docs, British culture, root beer, donuts, singing in the shower (when amped), Burpin' Burger, Dairyland Amoosement Park, chocolate, The Dream Boat, popcorn, romance, Hugh, wild parties, Dessert Storm, Sam |dislikes = Originally, as a girly girl: Rock music (until she was 9 years old) Currently, as a tomboy: Classical music, Lincoln being bullied, Luan's puns and pranks, Lucy talking to ghosts, her siblings being sad, people turning off her music, the word "YOLO", Princess Pony, sophisticated parties, people flushing the toilet while she's in the shower }} Luna L. Loud is one of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family. She is a happy-go-lucky teenage girl known for her passion for rock music, which she developed when she attended her first concert during seventh grade. Aspiring to become a rock star, Luna owns various instruments, the most prominent being her electric guitar. She frequently quotes lyrics from famous songs, and also has a habit of speaking in a British accent to imitate her favorite rock star, Mick Swagger. Like her older sister Leni, she is also caring and supportive of her siblings. Luna is also the first Loud sister confirmed to be bisexual. While she, along with her sisters, had a crush on Lincoln's tutor Hugh in "Study Muffin", she is also shown to have a crush on a fellow female musician named Sam in the episode "L is for Love", and at one point, said that one of Lincoln's substitute teachers was "smoking hot." Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe as a snobbish girly girl, who is interested in classical music, before becoming a happy rocker. Originally, she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes. Luna on guitar.png|As a happy-go-lucky tomboy, Luna had her interest playing rock music. LittleLunaLoud.png|As a girly girl, Luna had her interest playing classical music. Luna Loud violin.png|Luna returns to her previous personality External links *The Loud House Wiki: Luna Loud *LGBT Info Wiki: Luna Loud Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with freckles Category:Bisexual Category:Sisters Category:Characters voiced by Nika Futterman Category:Tomboys Category:Brown hair Category:Singing characters Category:Alive Characters